moved by you
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: - Tráiganla de vuelta.
1. something you want to forget about

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

I. _something you want to forget about_

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Naruto quien estaba parado.

Sasuke terminó de ajustarse los zapatos y asintió con la cabeza. Se reincorporó y junto a Naruto avanzó hasta donde el portal se abriría.

En el medio del área de entrenamiento, Kakashi los estaba esperando sin el Icha Icha Paradise en mano.

-Kakashi-sensei. – saludó Naruto.

-Te lo dije Naruto, ya no soy más tu sensei. – respondió Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. – Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

El portal se abrió delante de ellos y Sasuke avanzó sin preámbulos, pero la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo. Sasuke lo miró con irritación.

-Todavía tengo un par de cosas que decirles. – cuando captó la atención de los dos shinobis, continuó. – A los lugares donde están yendo, los dioses no sabrán que ustedes están allí. Manténgalo así. – añadió con voz amenazante. – Por no saberlo, sentirán muy poco los efectos de estos dos lugares opuestos. Por eso podrán moverse a voluntad. Pasen desapercibidos. – Miró a Naruto. – Hablo en serio esta vez. Es su única oportunidad.

-¿No podemos volver a abrir el portal? – preguntó Naruto y Sasuke miró a Kakashi esperando la respuesta.

Kakashi sostuvo la mirada en Sasuke antes de contestar. – No. El portal no podrá volver a abrirse…

-¿Porqué no puedes venir con nosotros Kakashi-sensei? – gruñó Naruto. Quería que Kakashi los acompañase.

-Alguien debe mantener el portal abierto.- fue lo que respondió Kakashi.

-¿Qué hay de Tsunade-baachan? – preguntó Naruto.

-Tsunade no está de acuerdo con esto Naruto. Además de ser su maestra, también es doctora y ella sabe, mejor que nadie, que la muerte es inevitable. Esto no es normal. Esto no debería pasar. – Su tono tan sombrío daba a delatar la pena que sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. Apretó sus puños. No quería pensar en ello.

-Pero Tsunade ha permitido esto. Lo sabe y mentirá al concejo. Es más de lo que podemos pedir.

-Entiendo. – La voz de Naruto fue seria y Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo. Avanzó un paso, seguido de Naruto y esta vez Kakashi no los detuvo.

-Sasuke. – llamó Kakashi detrás de ellos. Las llamas azules envolvían sin quemar a los dos shinobis. Se dieron vuelta para ver a Kakashi mirándolo con seriedad y un trazo de desesperación.

Tal vez iba a perder a todo su equipo otra vez.

-Tráiganla de vuelta. – fue todo lo que pidió.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Naruto sonrió. – DATTEBAYO!

Se volvieron dando la espalda a su ex sensei. Kakashi rogó, silenciosamente, que aquella no fuese la última vez que viese el símbolo del clan Uchiha y Uzamaki frente a él.

* * *

Esto lo soñé. No con tantos detalles pero la trama y el final de esto lo soñé y fue uno de los sueños más bizarros que tuve. Sé que es corto, pero voy a actualizar cada dos días o antes. El 'fic' ya está terminado, así que no se preocupen por eso.

Los reviews son bienvenidos :D

Btw, el titulo de este capítulo, es una parte de una canción que me ayudó a escribirlo. Si quieren bajarla es: _Little House _de _The Fray._


	2. i'd have stayed up with you all night

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

II. _i would have stayed up with you all night._

Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaban en el paraíso apenas abrió los ojos. Escaleras blancas le dieron la bienvenida en el momento que salieron del portal. Ni Naruto ni él, dudaron en subirlo. A su alrededor no había paredes, solo una extraña sustancia espesa que parecían nubes. El silencio hubiese sido eterno si no fuera por las suaves pisadas de los ninjas. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, se miraron mutuamente en un silencioso mensaje y se separaron.

Sasuke a la izquierda y Naruto en la derecha. Sasuke vio desaparecer a Naruto e intentó concentrarse en encontrar su ki.

En aquel lugar no sentía nada. Muy levemente podía sentir el ki de Naruto. El lugar lo desconcentraba.

Kakashi tenía razón. Una vez que el portal lo llevara a aquella dimensión, sus sentidos iban a estar atrofiados por el lugar. Espera que no fuese así todo el tiempo. Podía sentir la tranquilidad en cada uno de sus miembros, la armonía intentando llenarlo podía sentir algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura.

Pero no tan potenciado. Suponía que era porque no estaba con Sakura.

Una sonrisa irónica se le asomó al rostro. Era totalmente irónico que después de casi 10 años de conocer a Sakura y 2 años de estar casados, recién ahora se diese cuenta de la influencia que tenía la pelirrosa sobre él. Jamás hubiese creído que estaría buscándola en otros mundos para tenerla a su lado de nuevo.

Nunca se había percatado la importancia de Sakura en su vida.

Y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

'_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_'

Aquellas palabras despertaron el odio dentro de él. Su hermano lo había dicho, minutos antes de encontrar el rostro de Sakura delante de él. Bañada en sangre y con los ojos abiertos para verlo todo. Pálida y sin vida.

Cerró los ojos contra el recuerdo. Los sentidos suyos no estaban totalmente cegados por el paraíso, todavía podía sentir su parte oscura en él. Una parte que no quería recordar. Pero las imágenes de Sakura muerta volvían a su mente. Recordaba como la había encontrado en el suelo. Toda maltratada y dañada. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella y la observó. Uso una técnica parecida al Amaterasu pero más desarrollada en ella, donde podía entrar en la mente de Sakura y recrear en él lo que le había sucedido. Vio desde los ojos de Sakura lo que le había pasado.

Itachi había jugado con ella. Él podía verlo todo. Y sentía que lo estaba haciendo, creía que era Itachi cuando la miraba. Creía que eran sus manos las que tiraban los kunais y lastimaban a Sakura. Creía que eran sus manos las que se encerraban sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa y apretaban hasta casi estrangular. Creía que eran sus labios, los que tocaban por última vez los labios fríos de Sakura.

Creía que había sido él el que la había matado. Y muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Él la había llevado allí. Convirtiéndola en Uchiha. Llevándola a la muerte.

Él la había matado y por eso Sasuke no merecía el paraíso.

Había llegado, ausentemente, al final de unas escaleras. Había una puerta delante de él, no pudo abrirla que alguien se adelantó, abriendo las dos puertas de par en par.

Una voz retumbó en la habitación.

'_NO LA LASTIMARAS_'

Una corriente de aire lo empujó y Sasuke cayó de las escaleras. Una ventisca violenta lo envolvió, tirando cosas a su alrededor.

-NARUTO – gritó Sasuke buscando al rubio. El mismo apareció, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, pero Sasuke empujó ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente y se apresuró a llegar a las escaleras que habían subido primero. Naruto ya estaba a su lado. Pero la ventisca se hizo más fuerte y la voz más poderosa.

'_NO LA TOCARAS_'

Y esta vez, la ventisca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo a los dos, a esas paredes viscosas.

Lo sabía ahora.

Dios estaba enojado con él y lo enviaba al infierno.

* * *

La segunda parte de mi sueño. Cada vez que me acuerdo de esto, pienso que mi sueño fue GENIAL. Tuve otro sueño y estoy pensando hacerlo oneshot. :D

Actualicé rápido porque el primer capítulo era demasiado corto, este más largo. Creo. Pero se explica más. **MIL GRACIAS** a _HiiRuKii-cHaNn, Roran-Makoto, Mayu1051, o0Rin-Chan0o, Nya-Nya, silent-movie, Forsak, Ana, Paulina-Cha, setsuna17, Kasaru-chan28, chofi, Pame-Chan xP, volavan, DarkOtakuMdl, nadeshiko-uchiha, Akai Karura, _por tomarse cinco segundos (o más) en dejar comentario. _I love you_, más que nada, actualicé por sus reviews :D

Intenté actualizar ayer, pero fanfiction anduvo mal ¬¬ Y no me dejaba y cuando me dejaba no aparecía la notita de actualización. UGH! Anyway, hoy tenemos actualización y él MARTES vuelvo a actualizar. O mañana si llego a terminar de pulirlo. sigh, mucha tarea /

La canción de esta parte es: _How to save a life_ de _The Fray.  
_

_Nalla_


	3. youre the strength that keeps me walking

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

III. _you are the strengt, that keeps me walking_

Cayeron en un suelo frío. Estaba todo semi-oscuro. La arena a sus pies era caliente y les quemaba las plantas de sus pies. La tierra en el aire le imposibilitaba la vista y ambos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse. No por estar cansados, sino porque el infierno aumentaba las penas y el pesar sobre sus hombros.

Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a mantenerse en pie y a ayudarlo a caminar. Pero Sasuke se negó a su ayuda. Estaban en el infierno, aquí no existían los amigos y ellos debían pasar desapercibidos. Naruto lo entendió y dejó de ayudarlo.

Gritos ausentes recorrieron la mente de Sasuke. Las muertes flashearon frente a sus ojos. Y la muerte de Sakura estaba impregnada en su mente, cada vez que pestañaba.

Así que esto era el infierno. Pensó Sasuke. Así que este era su lugar y este tormento que sentiría. Estaba aliviado por no ser todavía su hora, lo iba a sentir mil veces peor cuando le tocase.

Miró a Naruto. Él no parecía afectado por el infierno. Sasuke rió internamente. Por supuesto que no. Naruto no debería estar en este lugar. Naruto no pertenecía en el infierno. Y ahora entendía la cara de Naruto cuando lo vio en el paraíso. Naruto había descubierto que cuando le llegase la hora, él iría allí arriba. Sasuke había sentido exactamente lo mismo, pero no en el paraíso, sino en el infierno.

Verdaderamente, sus caminos eran distintos.

Intentó concentrarse en el problema en mano. Tenían que volver al paraíso a buscar a Sakura. Ella debía estar allí. Tenían media hora antes de que el portal se cerrara por completo. Tenían que buscar alguna forma de salir de allí.

Pero, ¿cómo salir del infierno para ir al paraíso? ¿No lo habrían intentado las personas de acá?

Miró a su alrededor. Varios cuerpos estaban sentados, ahogándose en sus propios pecados. El infierno no les daba posibilidades para moverse. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen ir al cielo. Decidido, avanzó con Naruto.

Sollozos a su alrededor, pedidos de clemencia y risas lunáticas se escuchaban con cada paso que daban. La ventisca helada que sentían, helaban cada una de sus extremidades, pero el calor que sentían en sus pies era insoportable.

No había descanso. El infierno era una agonía eterna. Si cerraba los ojos, o parpadeaba, podía ver sus pecados y una sensación de culpa carcomiéndolo.

Dormir era imposible.

-Sasuke. – musitó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró, a punto de golpearlo por decir su nombre en aquel lugar. No había conocidos, no existían los amigos, debían mantener un perfil bajo. Pasar desapercibidos. Pero algo en la cara de Naruto lo detuvo. No lo estaba mirando, Naruto estaba mirando fijamente a algo delante de él. Con una cara de horror.

Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba el rubio. Y su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. Su cuerpo se entumeció y sintió un dolor desgarrador en su pecho.

Una mata de pelo rosa estaba sentada en un rincón. Abrazada a si misma, como si intentara protegerse.

Sakura estaba en el infierno.

* * *

_Everything_ de _Lifehouse_

Kaoru-chan


	4. you are my purpose, you're everything

_DISCLAIMER_

* * *

IV. _you are my purpose...you're everything._

Sakura estaba en el infierno.

No, aquello era imposible. Sakura no debía de estar allí.

Dos hombres estaban parados delante de ella, con una mirada lasciva. Le tomaron el brazo y la sacudieron para levantarla. Sakura forcejeó y uno de los hombres levantó la mano para golpearla.

Sasuke estuvo en un instante con Naruto detrás de él. Tomó la mano del hombre y lo tiró lo más lejos posible.

-No la tocaras. – dijo Sasuke en un susurró amenazador.

Naruto se había hecho cargo del otro cuerpo, golpeándolo y tirándolo arriba del otro cuerpo. Los dos hombres, al notar como Sasuke se paraba protectoramente delante de la pelirrosa y les dedicaba una mirada de puro odio, decidieron retirarse alegando volver con más.

Sasuke respiró con fuerza. El odio y el deseo de matar eran demasiado fuertes en él, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos para derramar su sangre y hacerles saber donde estaba la amenaza, cuando sintió un tirón en su espalda.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Todo lo que había pensado, y el sentimiento de matar desaparecieron de su mente. Se dio media vuelta para ver a la dueña de aquella voz y su resolución desapareció al ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Tocó sus mejillas con cuidado, temiendo romperla. Sentía el calor debajo de sus dedos. Ella estaba allí. Con él.

La abrazó con fuerza y sintió como ella le respondía con la misma intensidad. La escuchó murmurar su nombre en su oído y sintió algo en su interior revolcarse al volverla escuchar su nombre.

Kami, como la había extrañado.

Tocó sus cabellos y se separó unos momentos para mirarla a la cara. La vio con la esperanza en sus ojos, con aquel brillo de siempre en aquellas dos esmeraldas. Y la besó.

Sus labios recorrieron hambrientos los suyos. Mordiendo y rozando con salvajidad sus labios. Abriéndolos a su placer y encontrar su lengua contra la suya. Recorriendo otra vez aquella caverna que se sabía de memoria y que no podía vivir sin ella.

Sentió sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba con él. Sintió sus curvas sobre su cuerpo, su calor sobre el suyo, su Sakura frente a él.

Era imposible. Era imposible estar un día sin ella. No podía. Saber que no iba a tenerla otra vez en sus brazos. No verla todos los días cuando despertaba. No sentir su calor. No volver a sentir _esto _nunca más.

Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Era todo.

No quería volver a sentirse sin Sakura.

Se separó de sus labios con desgano, pero la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo por unos instantes. Saboreando su calor y su fragancia. Podrían estar en el infierno, pero Sakura olía y sabía como siempre.

Ella se relajó en su abrazó y sonrió en su pecho. Susurró su nombre con gozo y se enterró más en su abrazo. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Sakura-chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su alrededor. Naruto se había apartado lo suficiente para permitirles su espacio a la pareja. Pero no podía aguantar a abrazar a Sakura. La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke en confirmación y el mismo, asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en los labios de Sakura. Sasuke, renuente, aflojó el agarre de su abrazo y dejó de Sakura abrazara a Naruto.

La sonrisa de Sakura era suficiente para alegrarle el día. La vio sonreír de felicidad cuando vio a Naruto, cerró los ojos cuando lo abrazó, con la sonrisa intacta en sus labios.

-Te extrañé Sakura-chan.- la voz de Naruto se rompió.

-Yo también te extrañé Naruto. – la voz de Sakura era tan suave como la recordaba.

Se desprendió del agarre y sonrió una vez más a Naruto, para volver a los brazos de Sasuke. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado.

-Te extrañe a ti también – susurró Sakura en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Aa. – respondió Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento.

Una ráfaga de viento los arremolinó. Sasuke abrazó más fuerte a Sakura para protegerla. Una voz arrasó el infierno.

'_NO LA LASTIMARAS_'

Una burbuja se encerró en ellos y en ese mismo momento el portal se abrió.

'_NO LA LASTIMARAS_'

-Es hora de irnos. – dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura segura en sus brazos y avanzando al portal.

Realización llenó los ojos de Sakura. -No, - gritó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke desesperada. – No puedo irme.

* * *

oohhh, el próximo es el finaal. Ahora, seriamente, les digo que tiene que bajarse y escuchar _Everything_ de _Lifehouse_, es LA canción de este fic.

...lo que no hice ayer por falta de tiempo.

-_agradecimientos del capitulo II_-  
_mayu1051, michelita, Pame-Chan xP, Roran-Makoto, volovan, setsuna17, silent-movie_ (sii! mi sueño fue genial!), _Charlotte-87 _(love you leelan!), _Akai Karura, aninima_ (sabés que tenés razón! no se en qué estaba pensando HAHHA, quería hacer un crossover con DB, dios es Piccolo (L) xD)

**o0Rin-Chan0o-**Entiendo lo que decís y gracias por tu review largo! Siempre se me pasan algunos detalles. No sigo Naruto 100 por cien, sigo el manga y me olvido de los pequeños detalles (si, soy una hereje!) pero a lo que quería decir con que se conocen desde hace 15 años puse? No me acuerdo, pero quería decir que 'interactuan'. Antes Sasuke no le daba bola a nadie, es más, por ser Uchiha creo que se la pasaba más tiempo en el territorio Uchiha que con el resto de Konoha. Entonces cuando entró a TEAM 7 interactuó por primera vez con Sakura y Sasuke. Para Sasuke recién en ESE MOMENTO se conocen.  
Eso es lo que yo quise poner, pero no sabía si escribirlo porque quedaba muy offtopic. Tuve que recortar un montón de cosas por eso. /  
Again, gracias por tu review largo 8D love it!

-_agradecimientos del capitulo III_-

_sakura-ssn_ (woah, toda una odisea lo tuyo, pero pudiste comentar 8D gracias por eso! Este es el antepenultimo chap), _mayu1051, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, Roran-Makoto_ (tanto odias a Sasuke? oo? o será que yo lo amo demasiado? mmh), _DarkOtakuMdl, o0Rin-Chan0o, silent-movie_ (creo que es un fic demasiado obvio el mio 8D),_Pame-Chan xP, LunitaMoon,AkAnE-xAn_ (no, no, no se terminó, queda uno más y listo. (: ), _kadLiiTa!!, Akai Karura, setsuna17, HiiRuKii-cHaNn_ (los caps son cortos porque en si, el fic consta de 11 hojas-si, ya está terminado, entonces son caps cortos pero actualizaciones rápidas. Creo que es mejor para todos así o: No hay problema si no te gustó al principio, no a todo el mundo le van a gustar mis fics. Para mi es suficiente que un par le guste 8D) _dokuroasahina, alichaSxS, michelitaw_ (NO TE MUERAS! oo, el próximo cap resuelte tus dudas 8D), _Haro Kzoids_ (soñé este fic -y fue un sueño genial-me limité a escribir lo que soñé, sé que hay un par de lagunas pero creo que es mejor así, deja un poco a la imaginación de cada uno. Pero si las dudas persisten, no tengo ningún problema en explicarles lo que yo interprete y no pude escribir(: )

**Charlotte-87-** Pero sabes que no tuve miedo de soñar con el infierno? ni durante el sueño ni cuando estaba despierta. Además, como te dije, no soñé con el diablo ni nada. Me acuerdo una frase que SI la soñé y fue muy (LLL) y esa aparece en el próximo, pero es tan AWWW . Se la diré a mi futuro marido (?). Anyway, me quede corta con la descripción del infierno y con la explicaciónde varias cosas, pero tuve que recortar escenas porque quedaban muy WTF? / después te lo cuento mejor. _i love you_


	5. all i want, all i need you're everything

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

_-Es hora de irnos. – dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura segura en sus brazos y avanzando al portal._

_Realización llenó los ojos de Sakura. -No, - gritó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke desesperada. – No puedo irme._

_-_

_-_

V. _how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

-

-

–Sakura, – gruñó Sasuke. – Vine por ti y no me iré sin ti.

–Sasuke-kun, no puedo irme. Si vuelvo, volveré al paraíso. No puedo volver al paraíso.

–¿Qué? –Sasuke miró a Sakura desconcertado. La pelirrosa sonreía con cariño.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Tsunade-sama dijo 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe'… Sasuke-kun… no quiero estar separada de ti después de la muerte. Quiero estar contigo, por toda la eternidad.

'_NO LA DAÑARAS_'

–Sakura... – musitó Sasuke sorprendido. La mano de Sakura tocó la mejilla de Sasuke.

–Te amo, más que nada en este mundo. –Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con extraña pero certera convicción. – Más que el mismo paraíso. Ya estuve allí y no es lo mismo si no estás conmigo. A donde sea que vayas, yo estaré contigo. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

–Entonces….tu sabías…

–No lo sabía con certeza. –negó Sakura con la cabeza. – Pero desde el paraíso es fácil ver el destino de los mortales. Sabía que ibas a venir acá Sasuke-kun. Me escapé del paraíso para venir aquí. Estaba esperándote. No me importa estar en el infierno mientras sea contigo. No sería mi paraíso si no estoy contigo… Sasuke-kun… te amo _tanto._

Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y secó la lágrima que corría en ella. Apoyó su frente en la de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –No te merezco.

Sakura sonrió y le besó los labios con suavidad. –Yo tampoco. – respondió.

Sasuke de verdad quería contradecirle, pero Naruto los interrumpió.

–Hey! ¿Pueden ponerse todo meloso _luego_? El portal se cierra. – gritó Naruto apuntando el portal que se estaba achicando.

–Naruto. –Sakura miró a Naruto horrorizada. – ¡Debes irte! – gritó la pelirrosa.

Los cuerpos alrededor comenzaron a gritar del dolor al escuchar aquella voz retumbándole en los oídos.

–¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Naruto.

–No puedo irme, pero tu si Naruto. ¡Tienes que irte!

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sakura-chan? _Todos_ tenemos que irnos.

Sakura se mordió el labio, miró a Sasuke. – No _puedo_ irme.

–Sakura-chan, el portal está ahí. – Naruto señaló pensando que Sakura no lo podía ver.

–Naruto. – la voz seria de Sakura lo alertó. – Hice mi elección, no puedo irme. En cambio tu si. Tienes que irte, no perteneces aquí.

–Tu tampoco Sakura-chan. ¡Ninguno de nosotros deberíamos de estar aquí!

Sasuke miró a Naruto. No debería estar tan seguro de ello. Volvió la vista a Sakura, ella estaba sonriendo.

–Naruto, debes irte. Hinata te espera. No le des la oportunidad de venir a buscarte.

Aquello tomó a Naruto desprevenido. –Qué…?

–¡Ahora vete! – Sakura avanzó hasta empujar a Naruto en el portal antes de que se cerrase. – Sé feliz Naruto y saluda a todos de mi parte. Diles que los amo. –confesó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Sakura-chan… – Naruto sintió su voz quebrarse.

–Te amo – susurró Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto comenzó a llorar. – Yo también te amo Sakura-chan… Sasuke – Naruto miró a Sasuke quien tenía sujetada a Sakura por la cintura. – Cuídala.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo por última vez. El portal se estaba cerrando y Naruto vio a sus amigos y familia por última vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

'_**NO LA LASTIMARAS**_'

Naruto cayó de rodillas en Konoha. Llorando de tristeza. Enterrando las manos en el suelo. El portal se cerró detrás de él. Kakashi estaba parado a su lado con Tsunade.

–Se quedó con ella. Se quedaron. Ellos… se quedaron. – susurraba una y otra vez, con lágrimas cayéndole sobre sus mejillas. Su cuerpo temblando y su voz quebrada. Tsunade bajó la vista y lloró en silencio. Kakashi miró el cielo ocultando los ojos a los presentes.

–Se quedaron en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

-

-

_y__ou're all i want you're all i need, you're everything, _everything_._

-

-

* * *

Lo mismo de siempre, ya saben, yo dejo todo a interpretación del lector. Pero si tienen muchas dificultades o muchas preguntas, háganmelo saber que voy a intentar aclararselas, pero me gusta que uno interprete lo que le guste, que saque sus conclusiones. Aunque a muchos no les guste u.u.

Epilogo? Lo dudo. Me gusta este final. Por que así terminó mi sueño y la verdad es que me dejó una sensación linda. Porque en cierta forma, es un final feliz. 'Juntos por toda la eternidad', para mi, eso es verdadero amor. Y Sakura es tan Sakura diciendo eso. Esperándolo en el infierno solamente para estar con Sasuke, sacrificando su paraíso por él... Sakura es demasiado AMOR. Por eso me encanta este personaje.. aunque la haga sufrir 8D

-_agradecimientos del capitulo anterior_-

_mayu1051, angle zaoeldyeck, Pame-Chan xP, Akai Karura, setsuna17, HiiRuKii-cHaNn, silent-movie_ (AHAHAAH, sabes que pensé lo mismo, sobre el tema de Naruto mirando todo, en este capitulo dice algo sobre eso xD)

-**o0Hana-Chan0o**- Ojalá este último capitulo llene las expectativas de todos. No se, a mi me gusta como final y tuve que cambiarlo un poquito a como lo había hecho porque quedaba HORRIBLE. Pero ahora estoy conforme. Para mi, el tema Everything, es EL tema de este fic. Me inspiró para las últimas tres partes. Gracias por dejar review (y largo!) (:

**-Roran-Makoto** o (no-es-que-odie-a-Sasuke-solo-que-lo-desprecio-mucho-mucho-MUCHO. ahahahah xD)-: snop snop? me sonó a snoopy 8) Kishimoto es un sádico, no se QUË está haciendo con el manga de Naruto, pero no me gusta nada ); JUSTAMENTE ayer me contaron la trama de la divina comedia y me quise pegar un tiro pensando que mi sueño no era tan original, pero el final es diferente.MENOS MAL. ):  
Gracias por tu review (larrrgo) (:

**-Vicky-Chan15-** Oooh, de en serio? yo no creo escribir de una manera 'WHOA', posta que no me gusta ): creo que podría ser mejor. ().  
Broken Pieces es un trabajo en grupo. Inu y yo, pero Inu ya hizo su parte y ahora me toca a mi. Es una genia Inu, pero también, tengo que sentarme a traducirlo ): Voy a intentar terminar el capitulo que sigue, voy por la mitad. Gracias por tu review larrrgo (:

También **quiero agradecer** a tooodos los que me dejaron reviews, a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el comienzo, a los que lo leen aunque no comenten, los que me hablan por el msn y me dicen 'CUANDO VAS A ACTUALIZAR!?'. Es demasiado raro haber terminado este fic en..una semana? Es un record para mi. El poder del SasuSaku y de los reviews (L). Pensar que mi idea original era actualizar una vez a la semana, aah, los reviwers me pueden 8D.

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME SIEMPRE EN CADA NUEVO PROYECTO QUE EMPIEZO.**

Y también quiero agradecier a mi Charlotte, Lumi y Barbi, que es mi compañera en SasuSaku, y que no se cansa de escucharme/leerme cuando me pongo toda_ nya_ con el SasuSaku y me guía con mis fic. Barbi acá (L)

**THE END**

_Y ahora es cuando todos me matan_.


	6. EPILOGO and we'll run for our lives

EPÍLOGO_. i know we'll make it anywhere, away from here_

_-_

_-_

Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

-

-

'_**NO LA LASTIMARAS**__'_

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura. Enterrando su rostro en su cuello, respirando su fragancia. Si aquello era el fin, al menos la tenía entre sus brazos.

El portal se había cerrado, Naruto estaba a salvo en Konoha. Pero ellos dos, todavía tenían aquella burbuja a su alrededor. Y la voz se acercaba más y más. No tenían escapatoria. Era el fin.

De pronto, un silencio llenó el infierno y una luz brillante cegó a todos por unos instantes. De repente, _algo_, porque no era un alguien, estaba delante de ellos.

Sakura se desprendió del abrazo de Sasuke un poco, pero el pelinegro la retuvo con un brazo en la cintura.

-Dios. – nombró Sakura.

-_Él te mató_. – dijo la voz.

-No Dios, él no fue. Fue su hermano. – justificó Sakura.

-_No._

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, miró a Sakura en sus brazos. Dios tenía razón.

-Si, yo la maté. – reconoció Sasuke.

Sakura se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. -¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Fue Itachi!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – No, Itachi no te hubiese matado sino fuese por mí. _Yo _te maté.

-Sasuke-kun, no fue así. – sus ojos se abrieron del susto, su mirada cayó en la presencia frente a ella. - Dios, no. No fue así.

-Yo maté a Sakura Haruno. – confesó Sasuke mirando a Dios. – Yo la llevé a su muerte.

-NO- gritó Sakura, miró errática a Dios. – Dios, no es así. Por favor, no le creas. Él no me mató, no me llevó a la muerte. Él no...

-_Él te mató._

-**NO**.- los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y el temor comenzó a llenarle. – No lo hizo.

-_Él debe ser castigado por sus actos._

-Dios… no, no. Sasuke-kun no lo hizo. Dios.

-Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi castigo. –Declaró Sasuke.- Pero Sakura no pertenece aquí, ella debe ir al paraíso.

-_Aceptado._

Sakura estaba al borde del pánico.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Ella iría al paraíso.

-NO, no quiero ir al paraíso. Quiero estar con Sasuke-kun. – lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. – No quiero, no quiero. Encontraré la manera de volver. No quiero estar sin Sasuke-kun. – se abrazó al cuerpo de Sasuke, llorando en su pecho. – No existe un paraíso sin Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura, es así como debe ser. – el tono de voz de Sasuke era suave, como sus ojos lo eran cuando la miraron.

-No Sasuke-kun. Vos me salvaste – dijo Sakura levantando la vista. – No podría ser feliz con ninguna otra persona si no es contigo. No puedo pensar un mundo sin ti, no puedo estar sin ti. Vine al infierno para estar contigo por toda la eternidad. No me alejes, déjame estar contigo. No quiero estar sin ti. _Por favor_.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, maldiciendo todos los asesinatos a sangre fría que había cometido. Todos los errores que se había hecho en vida. Sabía que si tenía una nueva oportunidad, las cosas serían diferentes.

Sakura estaría feliz una vez que Naruto llegara al cielo con ella.

Pero no iba a permitir que Sakura pagara por sus errores. Su castigo más grande no sería estar en el infierno, sino estar una eternidad sin Sakura.

Lo merecía.

La abrazó con más fuerza e intentó memorizar como su cuerpo encajaba con el suyo, como su calor le transmitía paz y su fragancia le llenaba sus sentidos. Se separó para verle la cara y secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Memorizó su rostro y vio sus ojos verdes desesperados, tristes y apagados.

Era lo mejor. Era por su bien. Pero ¿por qué le tenía que doler tanto? Un alma como Sakura no merecía sufrir de aquella manera.

La besó con suavidad, y sintió las lágrimas de Sakura. Su beso era una despedida, en la forma en la que sus labios se movían contra los suyos, con suavidad y cuidado. Intentó no alargarlo y se separó de ella. Pero Sakura se agarró de su cuello.

-No te dejaré ir.

Sasuke suspiró e hizo lo posible para desprender el agarre de Sakura en su cuello, pero ella se sujeto como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y era algo así.

-Sakura.

-No, no voy a alejarme de ti.

-_Que sea así entonces. _

Sasuke y Sakura levantaron la vista hacia Dios.

Una luz brillante los cegó antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en lo que pasaba, cuando volvieron a sus sentidos se encontraron acostados en el suelo. La tierra se había levantado ante su caída, haciéndole cosquillas en las narices, imposibilitándole la vista. Fue entonces cuando sintieron el suelo retumbar.

- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, TSUNADE-BAACHAN, SON ELLOS!

Fue entonces cuando permitió que su cuerpo finalmente se relajara, escuchó un suspiro de alivio al lado suyo y estrechó el cuerpo junto a él.

Estaban de vuelta.

_you've been the only thing that's right, in all i've done_

* * *

Soy una mala persona. Soy una incumplidora, dije que no iba a subir epilogo y acá estoy. .-. perdón, pero era irresistible ! Sé que ahora el fic quedo con final chorongo? pero bueeno, todos queríamos que reviva Sakura, no? NO? (:

Ojalá les guste el epilogo, la canción para éste fue, run de snow patrol. Hermosísimo.  
Y ahora voy a contestar este review, con la explicación de varias preguntas que capaz muchos tengan.

**sasori-cenere: **

Sakura no puede irse del infierno porque está muerta. Y un muerto no puede revivir. Es imposible. Sasuke y Naruto estaban vivos cuando fueron por Sakura, por eso ellos _SI_ podían irse.

Sakura sabia que no podía volver. Ella estaba escapando de dios, (por eso fue al infierno, donde no la podía encontrar) si iba al mundo de los vivos otra vez, dios la iba a encontrar enseguida. Además, dios encontró a Sakura porque Sasuke primero fue al paraiso y luego al infierno, encontró un humano en su mundo. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Te explico. Sakura fue al paraiso primero, pero ella sabia que por todos los pecados de Sasuke, él no podriá ir al paraiso con ella. Por eso se escapó del paraiso, escapando de dios también, y fue al infierno donde iba a estar Sasuke. Y donde dios no podía entrar. El infierno es jurisdiccion del diablo.

Sakura, además, sabía que Sasuke iba a ir a buscarla, sabía que se iba a quedar con ella en el infierno. Lo que Sakura no contaba era que dios los iba a encontrar también. Sakura no contaba que el odio de Sasuke hacia él mismo fuese tan grande como para hacer notar su presencia en el paraiso. Sasuke se odiaba porque bueno.. se explica en el epilogo, porque cree que él mató a Sakura, indirectamente fue su culpa. Dios, al sentir eso en el paraiso intentó proteger a Sakura (dios también vio las visiones de la mente de Sasuke) de una nueva muerte.

Otra cosa, dios no puede castigar a Sakura por haber elegido el infierno. Digamos, dios es partidario del libre albedrio y si hay algo que se mantiene en el paraiso, son las decisiones. Sakura decidió sacrificar su felicidad por Sasuke, así que dios no puede hacer nada por eso. No la puede castigar, pero no está de acuerdo.

El alma de Sakura es tan buena que pasa a ser un ángel, y ningun ángel así de bondadoso debería estar en el infierno, por eso cuando Sasuke decide aceptar su castigo, y pide que Sakura vuelva al paraiso, dios acepta.  
Pero dios no contaba que lo que le corresponde a Sakura -o sea el paraiso- era el mismo infierno para ella, porque tendría que estar separada de Sasuke. Y dios es bondadoso, no puede aceptar que Sakura esté en el infierno con Sasuke, porque ella merece el paraiso, pero tampoco puede separarlos.

Ahg, dios tiene que tomar una decisión, que va contra las reglas. Pero el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke es tan grande, que desafía las reglas celestiales ! Entonces, les da una nueva oportunidad.

Los dos vuelven a la vida, o al menos Sakura.  
Dios sabe que la muerte de Sakura fue prematura, entonces le da la posibilidad de disfrutar lo que siempre le fue prohibido o imposibilitado: Sasuke.  
Y a Sasuke le da la oportunidad de reinvidicarse por todos sus pecados, para ganarse el cielo.

Eso es lo que quería explicar en el último capitulo. Pero no salió, no? );  
Espero que ahora te quede más claro (:

-

-

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los reviewers. Sé que hubo problemas con el día que actualicé el último capitulo, pero sdlkfnsf, gracias por lo que dejaron review días después. Está acá (LL)

Ahora si, hasta el próximo one shot !

**THE END**


End file.
